


Mother Daughter Time

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 11:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13030530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Padmé readies and Leia plays, all under Sabé's watchful eyes.





	Mother Daughter Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [supermagpie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermagpie/gifts).



Padmé sat very still as Sabé attended her hair for the formal even this night, while Leia played nearby with the makeup and hair accessories. Padmé was gently amused as her daughter decided the heavier cremes were not for her, testing the powders instead.

Some day, her daughter might take up the political path. Then, the concealment of the traditional makeup would comfort and vex her alike.

For now, though, it was all a game.

"I'll be as pretty as you when I grow up!" Leia declared.

"Prettier, my little one," Padmé said.

"No one's prettier than you!" Leia retorted.


End file.
